Despedida de soltera
by CrazyApple96
Summary: La despedida de soltera de Ino WOW! ¿Que consecuencias traera? NaruHina leve NejiTen... YA ESTÁ LA CONTI!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! ¿Como les va? Bueno aqui dejo un oneshot medio loco que se me ocurrio mientras estaba en clase de contabilidad en premio por no haber actualizado mi otra historia "Amor en el colegio" jijiji...

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama

_**Streap tease**_

-Hip... jaja Ino eshta deshpedida eshta de lo mejor, no lo creesh??? - Decía una morena alzando una botella de sake

-Aja ja ja.... Tienesh rashon mi queeeerrida Hinata - Mencionaba la rubia mientras subía a la tarima a bailar con un stripper con un cuerpo bien!!! formado y tratando de no caerse ya que llevaba unos tacones de aguja y muy altos

-¿Donde eshta mi Sh..Shasuke?, ¿Donde eshta mi Sh..Shasuke? - Mientras se paseaba por todo el establecimiento la pelirrosa

-Aaaay - Suspiro - Ya quishiera ver a mi Neji ashi todo encueeeradote - Deseaba la de chonguitos

-BIEN NIÑASH... - Comenzó a hablar Tsunade por el micrófono - ...AUNQUE CREO QUE YYYA LAA MAYORIA NO SHON NIÑASH...ESHTAMOS AQUI REUNIDASSS PARA CELEBRAR LA DEEEESHPEDIDA DE SHOLTERA DE UNA GRAN KUNOICHI COMO LO EEESH MI QUERIDA INO YYYAMANAKA... - Se tambaleo pero un musculoso stripper la agarró para que no se cayera - GRASHIASH CORAZON.. - Volvió a tomar su anterior postura - BIEN COMO SHEGUIA DISHIENDO LA YAMANAKA SHE VA A ECHAR LA SHOGA AL CUELLO... BUENO Y SHIN MUCHO PARLAMENTO SHIGAMOS PORQUE AHORA VIENEN LOSH DOCTORESH... MUCHACHOS!!! - Y a esa señal entraron unos hombres de un cuerpo de dios y comenzaron a bailar frente a las chicas y ellas tocaban y se maravillaban

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Días anteriores------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡No puedo creerlo en tres dias me caso!!!, ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!!! - Decía muy entusiasmada la Yamanaka

-Tranquila Ino que vas a ensuciar el vestido - La regañaba la Ha runo

-¿Por cierto, donde están Hinata, Tenten y Temari? - Mientras la rubia miraba a todos lados en busca de sus amigas

-No se ahora que lo mencionas no las he visto desde que dijeron que iban a ver unos vestidos para usar en el matrimonio

-¿Tu crees que este vestido le guste a Sai?

Sakura solo rodo los ojos

***Con Hinata, Tenten y Temari***

-Vamos es por aquí - Mientras se metía por un callejón

-¿Segura Tenten? - _"¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando al aceptar esta locura?"_ Se cuestionaba la ojiperla

-Si Hinata es por aquí, vamos - Contesto la domadora de vientos

-Bueno vamos

Ya en el local, Hinata pudo observar un lugar lleno de muñecos y cuadros con hombres desnudos, a lo que no evito sonrojarse

-Buenas tardes señoritas ¿en que les puedo ayudar? - Pregunto un hombre alto de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-Buenas tardes, me podría ayudar a organizar una fiesta de despedida de soltera para una amiga - Menciono Tenten

-Claro sígame a mi despacho, por aquí por favor - Mientras miraba a Hinata_ "Vaya pero si es la heredera del clan Hyuga"_ pensó

Minutos después

-Bueno entonces así quedamos, muchas gracias - Y estiro la mano para cerrar el trato

-Claro señorita Tenten, cualquier cosa estamos para servirla a usted y sus amigas, hasta pronto

-Adiós - Dijeron al unísono

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Volviendo al presente------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aaah eshtosh muchachosh eshtan buenishimos - Mencionaba la ojiperla mientras bailaba con el stripper

-Shi baila ashi... ashi me gushta - Mencionaba la de la arena

De repente todas las luces se apagan...

-AAAAH!!!

-AQUI TODO TERMINO, DATTEBAYO!!! - Se escucho hablar al hiperactivo rubio por el micrófono y segundos después todas las chicas fueron secuestradas por sus respectivas parejas, hasta Tsunade fue secuestrada por Jiraiya y Shizune por Genma

-Hey!!! - Fue lo que la mayoría dijo al ver que sus novios repartían puñetes

***Con Temari y Shikamaru***

-Mujer no seas tan problemática, mira que sacarme a media noche para venirte a ver es muy problemático - Pero de repente el Nara se dio cuenta que su problemática novia se quedo dormida y se la llevo a su casa

***Con Tsunade y Jiraiya***

Jiraiya aprovechando que Tsunade no estaba en sus cabales aprovecho para empezar a toquetear los atributos de esta... pero

PUM!!! y se ve al ermitaño volar hacia una pared

-Eresh un atrevido!!! - Y se fue a su casa

***Con Tenten y Neji***

-Mi amor llegaste para sacarme la calentura, que buen chico eres - Mientras comenzaba a manosear al Hyuga

-Ten...ten vamos al bosque...?

-Como tú quieras mi amor

***Con Sai e Ino***

Bueno que puedo narrarles Ino y Temari eran las más borrachas, así que Ino también se quedo dormidota

***Con Sasuke y Sakura***

-Sakura entiende tu eres mía, ¿que parte no entiendes? - Mientras la agarraba por los hombros

-Ya!!! Suéltame Uchiha... No soy de tu propiedad, ¿Me oíste?

-A, si? Ya veras - Dicho esto comenzó a besar a la muchacha y la encamino a los territorios del clan Uchiha

***Con Naruto y Hinata***

Naruto estaba sentado en una vereda y Hinata estaba parada atrás de el

-Na-naruto-kun... ¿Estas enojado? - Pregunto con algo de temor

-¿Tu que crees? - Pregunto irónico

-Lo-lo siento, Naruto-kun pero yo no estaba haciendo nada malo

-Si como no solo estabas bailando muy provocativamente con ese puto, ¿verdad?

-¿Estas celoso?

-N-no y-yo no estoy celoso

-Si estas celoso, pero te voy a compensar - Y se lo llevo a su departamento (al de Naruto, claro)

Llegando al depa de Naruto, Hinata comenzó a sacarle la camisa mientras se besaban muy apasionadamente como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro, y Naruto ya iba desabrochándole el brassier y cuando termino con su tarea la dejo en la cama, y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, mientras Hinata estaba hipnotizada con cada movimiento del rubio ...Hinata abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver el tamaño de "eso" que tenia enfrente y comenzó a jugar con "esa cosa" a lo que el rubio respondía con sonoros gemidos... -------------------------------------------------------------------------Al dia siguiente---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el rostro de los amantes, cuando la mujer abre los ojos y mira a su lado viendo a Naruto durmiendo como un bebe...

-_"¿Pero que hice?, actué por impulso... ¿y si Naruto-kun, esta arrepentido?"_ -

-Hinata... - El ramenmaniatico comenzó a hablar dormido, cosa que ocasiono que Hinata se asustara y provoco que Naruto se despertara -Ohayo Hime-chan, ¿como amaneciste? - Mientras la besaba en los labios, pero ella no reaccionaba - Hina, ¿estas arrepentida de lo que sucedió?

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¿Como se te ocurre? - Mientras lo abrazaba estando ambos sentados - Ahora me tengo que ir a mi casa con suerte mi padre no me mata

-¿Quieresque vaya contigo? ...y así decirle a tu papa que te quiero como mi esposa? - Hinata se quedo boquiabierta ante tal propuesta

-¿Naruto, quieres que sea tu esposa?, no será por lo de anoche? - Decía Hinata tratando de controlar las lágrimas

-Hime-chan no llores, yo hace tiempo quería proponértelo, ahora, ¿tu que me respondes?

-¡¡¡QUE SI!!! - Mientras se le tiro encima en un abrazo lo que causo el contacto de ambos pechos

-Hina no hagas eso o llegaremos mas tarde a tu casa

-Gomen j-je j-je - Luego comenzaron a vestirse cada uno por su lado para evitar tentaciones

Al llegar ambos a la mansión Hyuga y exponerle la propuesta la líder del clan, se podía ver a un Naruto muy asustado corriendo por los techos de Konoha y siendo perseguido por un enfurecido Hiashi, quien era seguido por una desesperada Hinata y esta a su vez por su querida hermanita Hanabi quien iba grabando todo, al adentrarse en el bosque a Hiashi casi le da un infarto al ver a Neji y a Tenten como kami-sama los mando al mundo, durmiendo abrazados, Neji se levanto de golpe al escuchar el grito de su querida prima Hinata y también el pego un pequeño grito al ver como la menor de los Hyuga lo estaba grabando.

-HANABI-SAMA!!! NO ESTE GRABANDO

-¿Que sucede, Neji? - Pregunto una somnolienta Tenten frotándose los ojos, pero se quedo pasmada al ver la escena - AAAH!!! VAYANSE DE AQUI - Y dicho esto comenzó a lanzar sus kunais, a lo que los recién llegados inclusive Hiashi salieron corriendo

Ya lejos de ahí, todos estaban jadeando por el cansancio, hasta que Hiashi dijo:

-Ustedes dos no crean que me he olvidado - Dicho esto miro de manera acusatoria Naruto y a Hinata

-Papá por favor cálmate

-¿Como quieres que me calme, cuando un hombre me viene a pedir la mano de mi pequeña hija en matrimonio?

_-"No me quiero imaginar cuando Kiba le pida la mano de Hanabi" _- Penso Hinata

_-"¿Pequeña?, ¿Por donde? Si todo lo que tiene me fascina y lo tiene en talla grande" _- Pensaba Naruto viendo a Hinata con cara de pervertido

-Y para colmo es un pervertido - Hiashi le lanzo un tronco en la cabeza a Naruto (lo cual ni yo se de donde lo saco) que lo dejo inconsciente

-----------------------------------------------------------------En el hospital-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Donde estoy? Auch!!! Me duele la cabeza" - Mientras abría los ojos

-Naruto-kun, que bueno que hayas despertado - Decía le heredera Hyuga mientras lo abrazaba

- _Tos fingida_ - Naruto necesito hablar contigo a solas - Hiashi saco con la mirada a Hanabi y a Hinata

Cuando ambas salieron

-Veo que en realidad te quieres casar con mi hija - Tomando una actitud seria - como sabrás ella es la heredera de un principal y respetable clan de Konoha, así que no dejaría que se case con un cualquiera, pero veo en ti a una persona con ganas de superarse cada día y no rendirse ante nada, me va a doler decir esto pero, te doy la mano de mi hija en matrimonio

-¿En serio? - Con una emoción intensa

-Si

-¿De veras?

-Si

-¿No me miente?

-No - A Hiashi se le estaba comenzando a brotar una venita en la frente

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-¿Me lo promete?

En Konoha se podía observar a un Naruto volando fuera del hospital, y en el techo un gran hueco

* * *

Si les gusto me dicen para hacer una conti, se deben superar los 12 reviews para la conti, espero sus comentarios

Bye-bye

Atte. MizoreMoonlight


	2. Epilogo

Hola!!! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la segunda parte de mi fic... Naruto, Hinata y los de su generación tienen 20 años... Espero sea de su agrado... Repito Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto...

_**Epilogo**_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se celebro el matrimonio de Ino y Sai. Ellos no se encontraban en la aldea pues estaban de luna de miel.

Mientras en la aldea...

-AAAHH!!! NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!!! - Gritaba en uno de los baños de la Torre del Hokage

Neji al escuchar el grito corrió hacia el baño abriendo la puerta y observando a Tenten viéndose al espejo y en sus temblorosas manos: una prueba de embarazo, ella volteo, lo miro y le grito:

-NEJI!!! Esto es culpa tuya!!! - Salió corriendo tras el, siendo observados por las calles de Konoha

-Tranquilízate mujer!!! Hay solución, además ambos tenemos la culpa!!! - Mientras corría siendo perseguido por una furiosa Tenten, pero ella se detuvo y el hizo lo mismo

-Tienes razón y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Pues...

----------En otra parte----------

Para ser exactos a la orilla de un lago se encontraban el rubio y la ojiblanca observando el cielo arrimados cabeza con cabeza en un árbol, sentados y tomados de la mano

-Repítemelo - Pidió Hinata

-¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Que me amas, porque extrañamente no me canso de escucharlo

-Y yo extrañamente no me canso de decírtelo... Te amo Hinata Hyuga, te amo como nunca imagine llegar a amar a alguien - Después la beso y cuando se separaron...

-Naruto...? - Recostándose en su pecho

-Sí, mi vida - Mientras acariciaba su cabello

-No puedo creer que nos casemos en dos meses y... Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te amo, te amo, te amo... - Mientras se le lanzaba a Naruto en un abrazo - ...te amo, te amo, te amo

Tanta fue su emoción que terminaron haciendo el amor ahí mismo, a orillas del lago

----------Con Neji y Tenten----------

En las calles de Konoha cerca de la torre del Hokage, se podía ver a una parejita conversando, la chica estaba muy emocionada

-Neji, ¿Tu, me estas pidiendo que sea tu esposa? - Mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Tenten, no llores... No me gusta verte llorar... Siento que algo estoy haciendo mal - Acurrucándola en su pecho

-Tonto, no estoy llorando de tristeza... sino de felicidad - Lo miro y luego lo beso

Neji esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Cómo crees que será nuestra hija? - Pregunto el Hyuga

-¿Por qué crees que será niña?

-Pues a mí me gustaría que fuera niña para que sea igual de bella que su madre

-Ah sí???... Pues vete preparando porque seguro tendrá muchos pretendientes - Poniendo una actitud orgullosa

-¿QUE?!!! Entonces voy a practicar mas mis técnicas espías aunque con el byakugan será suficiente...

-NEJI HYUGA!!! Ni se te ocurra espiar a nuestra hija en alguna cita o no hay entrenamientos por la noche!!!

-Si me la pones así, no tendré otro remedio...

-Y ni se te ocurra dormirme!!! Porque te la veras con mis pergaminos!!! - Dijo esto ya que sabía que su futuro esposo no se rendía tan fácilmente

-No voy a hacer nada!!!

-Más te vale...

-Amargada - Lo dijo para sí, pero igual lo escucho

-¿Qué dijiste? - Con mirada asesina

-Nada mi amor - Teniendo algo de miedo hacia su prometida aunque el nunca lo admitiría

Después ambos se perdieron entre las enredadas calles...

----------En el lago----------

-Mi vida eso fue increíble - Recostándose a lado de su rubio

-Sí cada día esto mejora - Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él

-¿Qué? - Le pregunto extrañado

-Eres un pervertido, se te ha pegado de Jiraiya-sensei

-¿Q-quién?!!! ¿Yo?!!! - Le dijo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado

-Sí, tú!!! - Dijo Hinata señalándolo - Pero así es como te amo - Lo abrazó

-Y yo a ti

----------Dos meses después---------

-No puedo creer que dos meses después tenga que oficializar otra boda - Se quejaba la Godaime

-Tranquila Tsunade-sama - Dijo Shizune tratando de calmarla

-A mi no me gustan las ceremonias, lo bueno es que habrá sake - Dicho esto dio un fuerte golpe en una maceta de donde se asomo primero un chichón y después Jiraiya - Ya te he dicho que no intentes manosearme, para eso está la noche - Esto último lo susurro pero Shizune la alcanzo a escuchar y al instante se sonrojo porque se le vino Genma a la mente - Y tu Shizune deja de pensar en Genma, que ya pusiste cara de pervertida - Shizune se puso más roja, después de esto la hokage se fue

La ceremonia se iba a llevar a cabo en una gran habitación de la mansión Hyuga. Hanabi se estaba tomando fotos con su cámara junto a su amado Kiba, prácticamente toda Konoha sabia de su relación a excepción de su padre, quién estaba ultimando detalles de la boda.

Faltaba media hora para comenzar la ceremonia, pasada la media hora se pudo observar a todos tomar sus asientos para dar comienzo al evento. Estaban todos sus amigos, algunos ya casados y otros que no perdieron tiempo como Sai e Ino que ya esperaban a su primogénito, y también Neji y Tenten quienes se habían casado un mes antes.

Hinata venía tomada del brazo de su padre y lucía radiante con un vestido de corte sirena rebajado en el pecho sin rayar lo vulgar. Llegando al altar, Naruto se quedó embobado viendo el escote de Hinata, Hiashi se dio cuenta y le susurró:

-Más te vale cuidarla bien, sino ya sabes lo que te espera - Con una mirada tan fulminante que hasta Orochimaru saldría corriendo

-Claro suegrito, la deja en buenas manos, confíe en mi - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Hiashi se fue a su asiento.

Luego de la ceremonia todos fueron al patio de la mansión Hyuga donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, hicieron el brindis, Tsunade y Hiashi dieron unas palabras a los recién casados. Después Hinata aventó el ramo y la que lo agarró fue Hanabi, Kiba tragó algo de saliva al ver como la menor de los Hyuga lo observaba. Al poco rato comenzó a sonar la música y todas las parejas fueron a la pista para esto Hinata se cambió a un traje corte princesa corto de color morado. Entre las parejas estaban: Sasuke y Sakura quienes en poco tiempo también darían el sí, para ser exactos en dos semanas; Sai e Ino; Kakashi y Anko, quien al parecer era la única que le había visto la cara al peliplateado, ya que todo el tiempo se pasaba hablando de lo apuesto que este era; Asuma y Kurenai, ellos ya tenían un niño de cinco añitos que era muy parecido a Asuma; Shizune y Genma, él romance de esos dos ya era oficial en toda la aldea; Hanabi y Kiba, aunque Kiba estaba un poco incómodo ante la insistente mirada de su futuro suegro; Shikamaru y Temari, quién luchó mucho para sacar a la pista a su problemático novio; Gaara y Matsuri, la pequeña alumna del kazekage luchó mucho para que este le pidiera noviazgo pero al fin se había salido con la suya; Neji y Tenten, quienes bailaban muy pegaditos y finalmente Naruto y Hinata.

-Naru..

-Dígame señora Uzumaki - Le dedicó una de las sonrisas que tanto la había enamorado

-Eso suena lindo - Suspiró - Te tengo una sorpresa - Le dijo al oído

-¿A sí? ¿Será un nuevo baby doll o disfraz? - Con una mirada pícara

-No! Es-es algo mejor

-Pos no sé - Puso cara de confusión

-Estoy embarazada

-¿Qué?!!! ¿De veras?!!! - Preguntó muy emocionado ante esa noticia, ella solo asintió muy sonriente

-¿Y-y cuántos meses tienes? - Esa felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, todo lo que un día soñó se estaba haciendo realidad, tendría una familia y con la mujer que amaba, aparte iba a ser hokage pronto qué más podía pedir

-U-uno - Acto seguido Naruto soltó a Hinata y corrió hacia el micrófono siendo seguido por la mirada de su esposa, quién al conocerlo sabía que iba a cometer una locura

-ESCUCHEN TODOS - Se hizo un alto a la música y el silencio inundó al lugar - VOY A SER PAPÁ!!!

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Hinata quien estaba petrificada al ver lo que su esposo había dicho en el micrófono y pensó - _"Sabía que iba a hacer esto, mi papá lo va a matar" _- Las miradas de los presentes cambiaron de lugar

-NARUTO, YO TE MATO!!! - Gritó furioso el líder de los Hyuga pero justo cuando empezó a correr hacia Naruto lo agarraron Sasuke, Neji, Sai y Kiba - SUÉLTENME!!! - Naruto al ver que lo agarraron sintió algo de alivio

-Tranquilícese, Hiashi-sama, esto es normal

-Eso lo dices porque Tenten tenía un mes de embarazo cuando se casaron

-SASUKE!!! CÁLLATE ESO ERA UN SECRETO - Neji sintió la mirada acusatoria de su esposa

-¿Qué Tenten, qué? Neji... - Un poco más calmado, y haciendo que lo soltasen pero astutamente salió corriendo y le dió un puñete a Naruto que lo mandó a volar por el bosque.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza - _"A Naruto le pasan estas cosas por menso" _- Pensó

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? - Preguntó su esposa

-Sí, auch!!! Tu padre pega duro - Mientras se tapaba el ojo derecho, pero al ver a Neji con el mismo ojo morado se soltó a reír

Neji se acercó y le dijo:

-Por tu culpa yo también sufrí las consecuencias - Señalando su ojo

-Jajaja - Se sostenía la barriga

-Síguete riendo y te emparejo los ojos

Y entonces se acerca Tsunade:

-Eso les pasa por comerse el sándwich antes del recreo

Llega Jiraiya:

-Naruto bien hecho, te felicito tienes una bellísima y bien proporcionada esposa - Puso el dedo en señal de aprobación, después miró a Tsunade - Querida Tsunade, no deberías hablar, recuerda los días de nuestra juventud en los que... - Un gran pisotón le hizo cerrar la bocota. Naruto se sorprendió ante la confesión de Jiraiya y Hinata se sonrojó un poquito.

----------Cinco años después----------

-MAMÁ!!! - Gritaba una niña de cuatro años con el cabello rubio agarrado en dos coletas altas y largas, con los ojos celestes muy claros casi llegando a blancos pero con las facciones de su madre

-¿Qué pasa, Hime?, no sé porque gritas si estoy a lado tuyo viendo la película - _"Es que a veces se parece tanto a Naruto"_ - Pensó la líder del clan Hyuga

-¿Podemos ir a ver a papá? - Preguntó sonriendo igual que su progenitor

-Pero sólo un momento, ya que puede estar algo ocupado ¿sí?

-Hai!!! - Asintió la pequeña

Ambas iban caminando hacia la torre del Hokage, pero se encontraron con dos personas:

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás Itachi? - Itachi era un pequeño niño de cuatro años muy parecido a Sasuke de niño, solo que sus ojos eran de un leve tono verde, Sasuke le puso ese nombre en tributo a su hermano mayor, al cual el admiró mucho

-Hola Hinata - Ambas madres se abrazaron - Hola Hime

-Muy buenos días, Hinata-sama - Respondió el pequeño - Hola Hime - Le dijo sonriendo, la pequeña se sonrojó a veces era tan extrovertida como su padre pero cuando estaba cerca de Itachi podía ser tan tímida como lo fue su madre de pequeña

-Ho-hola Itachi, buenos días Sakura-san

-¿Y a dónde van? - Preguntó Sakura

-Vamos a visitar a Naruto un momento y luego vamos a comprar alimentos para la cena - Respondió la ojiperla

-Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, claro que yo iba a visitar a Sasuke porque Naruto le pidió que lo ayudara con algo, ¿Y si después vamos a comprar juntas?

-Claro!!! Sería genial!!! - Y así los cuatro caminaron hacia la torre

En la torre

-Hola Naruto!!! - Dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta, en cinco años de matrimonio el rubio le había pegado algo de su espontaneidad

-Mi amor!!! - Se levantó de su escritorio y fue a abrazar y besar a su esposa, el beso no fue muy largo porque su hija estaba presente, luego se agachó a la altura de la niña - ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

-Hola papi!!! - Y se lanzó a sus brazos

-¿Cómo así me vienen a visitar?

-Es que quería venir a que me lleves a comer ramen, papi - Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

A Hinata se le hinchó una vena de la frente

-¿Así que era por eso? - Preguntó la madre - Hime ya sabes que no me gusta que comas tanto ramen - Tratando de fingir serenidad, lo que no le salía muy bien, padre e hija comenzaron a temer - Suficiente con los dos tazones que te comes al día

-Tranquila Hinata, yo comía ramen todos los días y mírame

-De acuerdo, más tarde vengo por ti ¿de acuerdo? - Y salió encontrándose con Sakura

-¿Y qué está haciendo el líder ANBU? - Preguntó Hinata

-Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que le ayudara a clasificar unas misiones y a escoger a los ninjas más capacitados para ello

-Aaah... ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Se quiso quedar con su padre, le fascinan las historias de Sasuke

-Jajaja, así son los Uchiha

-Bueno, vámonos

Al poco rato, luego de que los Uzumaki comieran ramen, y que los Uchiha terminaran de darle una visita al pasado, ambos niños fueron al patio de la torre, estaban sentados en una acera:

-Itachi, ¿De veras me quieres mucho? - Preguntó dulcemente la niña

-Claro, mi querida Himeko - él solo le decía su nombre completo cuando decía algo muy serio

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Itachi - Se recostó en su pecho y el niño la rodeó con su brazo, pasaron unos minutos así, pero la niña levantó su cabecita, reunió todo el valor posible y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Itachi, él se sonrojó

Ambos niños no se dieron cuenta de dos pares de ojos que los observaban desde unos metros

-Mira teme!!! Vamos a ser familia

-Cállate dobe!!!

-Oye!!! Tu hijo se está aprovechando de mi hija

-Pero si fue tu hija quién lo besó!!!

Pero aparecieron dos siluetas a sus espaldas

-Con que espiando a la niña, ¿no? - Dijo Hinata con las manos cruzadas y en una de ellas llevaba una funda

-Y tú Sasuke, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que espíes a tú hijo? - Con las manos en jarra y una funda

-No los estábamos espiando!!! - Dijeron ambos al verse regañados por sus respectivas esposas

-Un momento - Dijo Sasuke - ¿Ustedes sabían qué esos dos se quieren?

Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad

-Somos mujeres y madres - Respondió Hinata

-Es imposible no darse cuenta - Se le unió Sakura

Ambos niños regresaban y se encontraron con sus padres, pero salieron corriendo a reunirse con ellos al escuchar un alboroto acercándose hacia ellos

-¿Pero qué... -Iba a decir Naruto pero ante ellos pasó corriendo un asustado Kiba, un furioso Hiashi y una preocupada Hanabi, quien se detuvo al ver a su hermana:

-Hinata!!! - Dijo agitada - Ayúdame a calmar a papá, sino va a matar a Kiba

-¿Le dijeron?!!! - Preguntó Hinata, su hermana asintió

-Jajaja, a Kiba le va a pasar lo que a mí - Reía Naruto

-Cállate, idiota!!! - Dijo Hanabi

-¿Trajiste tu cámara? - Interrogó Hinata

-Siempre la traigo

-Dámela

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo dámela

-Toma - Se la dio

-Hanabi comienza a correr tras papá, esto hay que grabarlo - Sonrisa maléfica por parte de Hinata y luego salió corriendo tras la dirección donde había corrido su padre pero antes dejó la funda de comida a Naruto

-HINATA, POR LO MENOS TENLE COMPASIÓN AL QUE FUE TU COMPAÑERO DE EQUIPO!!! - Gritó Hanabi, Naruto puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza

-Hanabi, eso fue lo que tú hiciste cuando yo pedí la mano de Hinata

-HINATA!!! - Salió corriendo tras su hermana, su padre y su novio

A lo lejos se podía observar cuatro siluetas corriendo, Naruto suspiro y dijo a su hija mientras los Uchiha observaban la escena de los Hyuga y Kiba:

-Vamos a casa Hime, tu madre va a llegar un poco tarde

-El abuelo es muy explosivo, ¿cierto papá?

-Y no sabes cuanto

Pero llegaron Neji, Tenten y Aiko:

-Hola primita - Dijo Aiko, ella tenía el cabello y ojos de su padre, pero tenía dos odangos en su cabeza con dos mechones sueltos delante de las orejas

-Hola Aiko - Saludó Hime

-Hola - Saludó fríamente Neji, aunque no era tan frío con Tenten y eso se notaba porque esperaban su segundo hijo

-¿Cómo están? - Saludó Tenten con una sonrisa

-Hola - Contestaron todos

-Veo que todavía Hiashi-sama no se cansa - Vio en todos lados - ¿Y Hinata-sama?

-Se les unió - Respondió Naruto

Todos dieron un suspiro de derrota

-Bueno, creo que los niños deben dormir - Dijo Sasuke

-Tienes razón, vámonos Hime, adiós a todos - Agitó su mano en señal de despido

-Adiós - Agitó su manito y sonrió

-ADIÓS!!! - Respondieron todos

Y así cada familia se marchó a su casa

Pasaron dos horas desde que Naruto llegó a su casa, Hime ya había comido otra vez ramen que le dió su papá y se había dormido viendo películas junto a él.

Entonces llegó Hinata, entró a su habitación donde estaba Naruto:

-¿Se cansó tu papá o murió Kiba? - Dijo en tono de burla

-Jajaja, a la final termino aceptándolo - Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse la pijama - ¿Y Hime?

-Está dormida. Ese suertudo!!!, yo sufrí más... - Acercándose a su esposa - ...pero valió la pena - Dijo paseándose por su desnudo cuello

-¿A sí? - Dijo volteándose

-Sí - Dijo ronroneando - ¿La señora Uzumaki estará muy cansada? - Tirándola en la cama

-No creo - Besándolo

-Pero creo que yo sí la cansaré - Le sonrió lujuriosamente

FIN

* * *

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que todo diciembre lo tuve ocupado, por;

-Cumpleaños de mi papá

-Festival de navidad en el cole

-Cumpleaños de mamá (se lo celebraron dos veces)

-Hacer cinco carteleras navideñas en inglés

-Arreglar el curso para navidad

-Navidad

-Fin de año

-Cumpleaños de mi primo

-Fiesta de navidad en el cole

-Fiesta de fin de año

-Aparte que mi compu se averió y no la tuve por tres días

-Semana de exámenes, etc

Y otras muchas cosas que me impidieron actualizar, pero yo lo tenía el fic escrito a mano solo me faltaba pasarlo a la compu y subirlo, de verdad espero me disculpen, lo siento muchísimo en el alma...

Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron review, en serio siento no haber actualizado antes... snif...snif

Espero les haya gustado, si les gustó me dejan un comentario...

Se despide su humilde servidora, por cierto cambié mi nombre, ahora soy HinataMoonlight96... bye-bye


End file.
